A Duquesa
by Lica
Summary: Um acordo político a casou com o homem de seus sonhos, realizando seu maior desejo. Mas, aquilo que parecia perfeito, se tornou um pesadelo, porém, nada que uma loucura não mude o quadro. A Duquesa mostrará que não tem limites para conquistar o que sempre quis. KenKao, com um pouco de MisAoshi e SanoMeg. Conto erótico. "La versión en español esta en mi BIO/Perfil."


_Oie Gente. XD_

 _Então... No fandom em Espanhol, participei de uma evento de Natal onde uma autora me pediu essa história. Confesso que foi difícil no inicio desenvolvê-la. Mas, consegui e ganhei Terceiro Lugar. :3_

 _Então, eu quis trazer para vocês e ver o que vocês acham. ;)_

 _Lembrando que Rurouni Kenshin e seus personagens não me pertencem e não ganho nada com escrever com eles. ;)_

 ** _Atenção:_** _Cenas fortes e explicitas do ato sexual._

 _É um conto erótico de RK. XD_

 _Os casais são Kenshin e Kaoru; Misao e Aoshi; Sanosuke e Megumi._

* * *

 **A DUQUESA**

— Por que a olha assim?

O primo do duque perguntou após ter observado a festa inteira o noivo encarando sua recém-esposa, de canto de olho, com uma expressão fechada e até mesmo um pouco irritada.

O ruivo desviou os olhos dourados da jovem morena de olhos azuis e encarou ao alto moreno a seu lado, que mantinha os olhos azuis frios sobre sua figura a espera de uma resposta.

— Não sei a que se refere Aoshi. - bebeu um longo gole de sake.

— Se não gosta dela, porque aceitou o casamento?

Suspirou pesadamente e colocou o copo sobre a mesa com descaso. Olhou para o liquido e voltou a encarar a face imutável do moreno de cabelo curto.

— Não é que eu não goste dela. É linda… É cheirosa, de boa família…

— Então?

— E pura e tímida.

Soltou desanimado. A face de pedra mudou para um leve franzido de cenho. Mas, antes que falasse algo, o melhor amigo do noivo se juntou aos dois e após ter escutado a conversa, perguntou.

— E onde isso é um problema?

Sanosuke, mais conhecido como galo de briga, era todo um mulherengo que sempre demonstrou curtir a vida fácil e considerava Kenshin um cara de sorte por ter uma esposa tão linda, assim como Aoshi. O moreno de cabelo arrepiado e olhos escuros encarou a face do amigo a espera de uma resposta plausível.

— Eu sou um homem com responsabilidades esgotantes e estressantes… Quando volto, quero relaxar e quero uma mulher que me satisfaça completamente, não ter que ensinar.

Reclamou incômodo.

— Então, o problema não é especificamente ela e sim sua falta de experiência? - indagou o mais alto, Aoshi.

— Sim. - concluiu por fim.

— Muitos agradeceriam ter uma mulher tão bela para moldar a suas vontades. - completou Sano.

— Mas eu não sou todo mundo.

Encerrou o assunto ao ver a noiva sendo levada por duas servas para preparar-se para a consumação do matrimonio. Não passou despercebido pelos olhos âmbar o rubor nas bochechas pálidas da jovem.

Não conseguia mentir para si mesmo, ela lhe atraia muito. Era linda, educada e parecia se sentir verdadeiramente a vontade perto dele, apesar da timidez ele conseguia notar que ela o olhava com olhos apreciativos. Mesmo assim, nunca foi um fã de virgens. Sempre gostou de mulheres que o buscassem, ativas. E agora, se via atado eternamente a uma garota, extremamente linda, porém inocente. Só desejava que o tempo o fizesse ter a paciência necessária para ensiná-la e não se frustrasse muito no percurso.

Contou os minutos mentalmente e ao ter certeza de que já havia se passado o suficiente para que preparassem a noiva, levantou e sem despedir-se de ninguém, atravessou a sala repleta de convidados bêbados e barulhentos e se retirou. Aoshi e Sano se entreolharam e concordaram mutuamente que no futuro o amigo se apaixonaria por sua esposa. Não viam possibilidade para ser diferente.

Brindaram seus copos e cada um percorreu seus olhos pelo salão em busca de algo em particular para cada um.

-/-/-

Abriu a porta e observou atento sua esposa sentada no banco aveludado em frente à penteadeira, os dourados encontraram os azuis pelo reflexo do espelho. Ela engoliu em seco, sua respiração se agitou e as maças do rosto ganharam uma conotação avermelhada.

Fechou a porta ao entrar e se dirigiu até ela. Passou a mão pelo longo cabelo negro e liso de sua mulher, sentindo a textura macia do mesmo, maravilhado com o brilho e o perfume de Jasmim impregnou seu olfato. Ela fechou os olhos se entregando a carícia recebida, regozijando-se com aquele ato tão calmante.

O coração da jovem disparava toda vez que via Kenshin Himura, o famoso e frio duque conhecido pelo codinome Battousai. Desde que seu pai informou que por motivos políticos, havia sido concretizado um casamento entre eles, ela não conseguiu sufocar a alegria em seu coração, já que a razão de seus desejos mais impróprios pelas noites se tornaria seu homem para a vida toda.

Entretanto, não pode evitar sentir-se decepcionada e até mesmo magoada ao ver o semblante frio com o qual ele sempre a olhava e quando o viu encarando-a com tanta indiferença durante a festa, ficou muito apreensiva com respeito à primeira noite. Mas, senti-lo tão gentil a tranquilizava um pouco.

Inconscientemente, deitou a cabeça para trás ao sentir a mão masculina quente acariciar seu pescoço e esse ato o despertou. Se curvou e a beijou. Os lábios dominantes se apossaram dos delicados femininos e começou a se tornar mais desejoso ao percorrer a suavidade deles.

Sentiu o corpo reagir com a corrente elétrica que percorreu sua espinha dorsal ao tocar a pele dela. Mal se separaram e a obrigou a se levantar, guiando-a até a cama. Não disseram nada, não precisavam de palavras. Ambos queriam e ele não negaria que seu corpo estava pronto para se apossar dela.

A colocou sobre a cama e obediente o observou. O calor tomou conta de todo seu corpo, refletindo nas bochechas rosadas e os olhos azuis nublaram-se de excitação e expectativa.

Começou a se despir, tirando peça por peça de suas vestes matrimoniais, sem deixar de observá-la, percorrendo as belas curvas sob a leve camisola, quase transparente que a fizeram vestir. Se perguntando mentalmente, se ela sabia o quão visível estava seu corpo e respondendo a si mesmo, que com certeza não, já que se fosse o caso ela não conseguiria olhar para ele.

Sorriu diminuto, malicioso e ela ofegou.

— Gosto da vista.

Provocou e ela ficou ainda mais ruborizada. E pela primeira vez isso não o incomodou.

Ficou nu, completamente, exibindo um corpo forte e definido, que apesar de ser mais do tipo esbelto, em nada deixava a desejar. Nem mesmo a fina cicatriz em forma de X em sua face esquerda apagava sua beleza. Levou a mão direita até a cabeça e desfez o alto rabo-de-cavalo, deixando os longos fios vermelhos caírem sobre suas costas. Ela prendeu a respiração.

— Sua vez.

Ordenou.

Ajoelhou-se sobre a cama e subiu a camisola arrancando-a sobre a cabeça. Após tirá-la, se sentiu envergonhada, tentando tampar os seios fartos com os braços. Os olhos do ruivo percorreram o corpo dela, a pele lisa e suave, a cintura fina, o quadril de um tamanho perfeito e harmonioso com os seios redondos, o obrigou a engolir em seco. Incomodado com o pudor dela, segurou no pulso dela e puxou os braços para os lados, revelando curvas femininas por completo.

— Não se cubra.

Chateada, assentiu.

Subiu na cama colocando-a deitada na mesma e pode então, fixar os olhos no restante do corpo, passou seus olhos pelo sexo dela, os pouco pelos pubianos não o incomodaram, logo seguiu para as pernas torneadas e não hesitou em percorrê-las com as mãos, de forma delicada. Ao chegar à coxa, não demorou em enfiar a mão entre elas, as separando para logo tocar a intimidade da morena.

Kaoru estremeceu sob o toque e seus lábios levemente separados e avermelhados deixou escapar um gemido baixo quando ele separou os lábios vaginais tocando com a ponta do dedo seu centro de prazer.

— Gosta disso?

Perguntou em um sussurro ao ouvido dela, que vibrou ainda mais. A beijou com furor, desejo e vontade ao mesmo o tempo em que aumentava seus movimentos circulares ao clitóris, fazendo ela involuntariamente abrir ainda mais as pernas, facilitando o acesso dele.

Abandonou os lábios inchados pelos beijos e desceu até o pescoço, distribuindo beijos e leves mordidas por onde passava, até chegar aos seios, onde sem misericórdia começou a lamber, mordiscar e chupar ao passo que começava a penetrá-la com o dedo. Os gemidos já não eram contidos e ela arqueava o corpo em busca da boca de seu amante, perdida nos prazeres que inundava seu corpo.

O corpo da esposa começou a convulsionar de prazer e ele soube perfeitamente o que aquilo significava. Eram os espasmos de seu primeiro orgasmo, o mesmo proporcionado por ele e não conseguiu deixar de observar o rosto de deleite dela, com os olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto disfarçava um gemido, ao mesmo tempo em que seu interior se contraia sobre os dedos que ele ainda não havia tirado de dentro dela.

Ao vê-la abrir levemente os olhos, se levantou e se posicionou em meio suas pernas, acariciando seu membro, sorrindo de canto convencido pelo que conseguiu fazer com ela, usando apenas as mãos. Antes que a timidez dela voltasse a penetrou de uma vez.

Esperou que ela se acostumasse um pouco com a invasão.

Um leve ardor expressado no rosto delicado lhe avisou que já não era mais virgem, e o calor do sangue o inundou lhe confirmando que era seu primeiro. Como já esperava, mas não deixava de agradar a confirmação.

Kaoru o rodeou com os braços e ele começou as estocadas, lentas no começo e gradativamente passaram a serem mais exigentes, fortes e rápidas. Não demorou muito para ele estar quase tirando o membro completo para voltar a invadi-la com mais urgência.

Os sons de prazer de ambos preencheram o local, Kenshin estava perdido em suas próprias sensações, olhando-a com os olhos escuros da luxúria, dizendo-se que ela ficava linda sob essa perspectiva, e a beijando sempre que queria, explorando a boca de sua esposa o quanto quis. Satisfeito por ser retribuído com tanto afinco.

Não demorou muito, o corpo dele foi o que atingiu o limite dessa vez e ele terminou dentro dela, enchendo-a com seu sêmen. Procurando recuperar um pouco do ar antes de levantar. Dessa vez, ela não teve seu prazer completo, mas não reclamou, pois pode ter a mesma visão que ele antes teve dela. O rosto repleto de satisfação após o clímax.

Mas, o que ela não esperava é que ele se retiraria tão rápido de dentro dela. Sentindo-se abandonada, com frio, o observou ir até uma bacia e se limpar do sangue, sem nada a dizer. Depois, pegando uma toalha limpa, voltou à cama e a limpou de seu próprio sangue. Não conseguiu disfarçar o constrangimento, mas ele pareceu ignorar. Sentiu-se miserável, mas nada disse.

Após deixar de lado a bacia com a água tingida de vermelho - a prova da consumação - voltou para cama e a cobriu com o cobertor, assim como fez com seu próprio corpo. Depositou um beijo em sua testa e declarou diretamente:

— Já esta tarde, estou cansado. Vamos dormir.

Seu momento feliz e romântico se despedaçou em sua frente. Engoliu a vontade de chorar e deu as costas para ele, tentando encontrar uma forma de dormir. Ele nada disse, mas a observava de rabo de olho. Sentiu-se um miserável por aquilo, no entanto estava confundido, nunca esperou sentir o que sentiu com ela, foi diferente de tudo que já havia provado e precisava daquele momento para pensar. Não queria aconchegá-la, não queria lhe dar falsas esperanças.

Fechou os olhos em busca de um sono que veio horas mais tarde, logo depois de ouvir que os baixos soluços dela se acalmaram vendo-a adormecer com os olhos úmidos.

-/-/-

Nos dias seguintes ao casamento à situação se tornou muito incomoda, ao ponto em que Kaoru passou a acreditar que a noite de núpcias foi uma catástrofe, porque seu esposo só voltou a tocá-la mais duas vezes durante o mês inteiro e ela começou a desenvolver um complexo tão forte, que já estava quase entrando em depressão.

Quando lhe indagou sobre a razão de não terem mais intimidade, ele sempre respondia a mesma coisa.

— O trabalho anda muito estressante, não ando com ânimos. Mas, outro dia faremos…

E ela sempre assentia submissa. E procurava se deitar e tentar dormir sem chorar. Até que um dia resolveu estar presente no trabalho do marido e sem premeditar, escolheu um dia em que ele estava recebendo dois casais de políticos e se encontrava em uma reunião um tanto acalorada em seu escritório.

Decidida, não pediu permissão, entrou no local sobressaltando ao duque, que a fuzilou com o olhar, mas, fingindo não notar sorriu amavelmente aos visitantes e lhes ofereceu comes e bebes que mandou preparar com esmero para eles. Sem ter como impedi-la, Kenshin a viu ocupar a cadeira que antes estava sentado e como um bom cavalheiro se posicionou em pé ao lado dela, seguindo o jogo.

No final foi obrigado a morder a língua, porque a presença dela foi definitiva para um desfecho extremamente favorável a ele. Uma conversa que se encaminhava para a catástrofe e até uma inimizade diplomática, se tornou um ambiente tão agradável pela jovem e brilhante anfitriã, que ele conseguiu fechar um contrato três vezes mais lucrativo para ele.

Altiva e confiante ela sorriu esperançosa durante a noite e ele foi forçado a dizer: — Obrigado.

Não fizeram amor, mas ele a abraçou ao deitar e a beijou nos lábios antes de dormirem.

A verdade é que ele estava tentando se enganar. Ocultar a admiração que sentiu por ela, e ignorar o coração disparado e a eletricidade que lhe percorria a pela, sempre que a via e tocava.

Naquela manhã ele saiu antes dela acordar. Ao despertar, não se surpreendeu muito, se arrumou com um belo vestido cor azul e em vez de prender seu cabelo como costumava fazer, escolheu deixá-lo solto, com as pontas levemente onduladas, e com uma maquiagem leve e um carmim suave nos lábios cheios, se retirou direto para o salão onde estava sendo servido o café da manhã.

Ela não notou, mas ele a olhou diferente, um pouco atraído por sua beleza e incomodo por ter notado que não era o único a observá-la. Aoshi e Sano, quem comiam junto naquela manhã observaram divertidos a interação. Sabiam que os sentimentos de Kenshin estavam mudando, mas era tão divertido vê-lo se corroendo em confusão, que escolheram se calarem. Aoshi mantinha a seriedade, fingindo não ver nada e Sano, sorria de canto.

Uma empregada se aproximou para chamar Kaoru e cochichou algo que não passou despercebido. A morena assentiu e pediu licença para se retirar, já se levantando.

— Aonde vai?

A forte voz de seu marido ressoou no ambiente, surpreendendo a todos por seu teor autoritário.

Ela se espantou, já que ele nunca se preocupava com que fazia. Desconcertada, aclarou disfarçadamente a voz antes de responder.

— Um velho amigo meu veio me ver e está me esperando no salão principal.

— Que velho amigo?

— Bem… - sorriu tímida, achando graça de algo que ele não entendeu. - Nem tão velho assim. Ele é apenas uns três anos maior que eu, nos divertíamos muito quando éramos mais novos.

— Um ex-namorado? - perguntou entredentes.

— Bem… Achavam que nos casaríamos… Mas de minha parte, sempre foi apenas um amigo.

Irritado, segurando-se para não explodir, desviou os olhos de sua esposa e falou com a empregada que trouxe o recado.

— Diga ao amigo de minha esposa que se vá… - Kaoru tentou intervir, mas foi ignorada. – Avise que ela está ocupada nesse momento e que a próxima vez que queira lhe visitar, informe com antecedência!

A mulher apenas obedeceu rapidamente se retirando do recinto sob o olhar incrédulo de sua senhora. Após a porta se fechar, Kaoru não se segurou mais.

— Posso saber a razão de não poder receber meu amigo?

Kenshin se colocou em pé, irritado, jogando com tudo o guardanapo de pano sobre a mesa.

— Cuidado como fala comigo.

— Ou o que?

Ergueu a cabeça desafiadora. Ele fechou a mão em forma de punho a observando ao outro extremo da extensa mesa, de frente para ele, exibindo uma coragem que só o fez ficar ainda mais irritado, mas a verdadeira razão era porque estava sumamente admirado.

— Você ainda não terminou de comer…

Confusa, piscou varias vezes, sem entender, mas sua indignação ganhou.

— E desde quando você se preocupa por mim?

Saiu de seu lugar e se dirigiu até a porta de saída.

— Eu disse que não é para ir vê-lo.

Repreendeu, com o cenho franzido, nervoso, mas sem gritar, ameaçador. Ela parou e com a mão na maçaneta se virou para responder.

— Não irei vê-lo, nesse momento já deve ter partido… Só preciso de ar, em algum lugar bem longe de você.

Saiu batendo a porta. Aoshi e Sano, que tinham parado de comer para assistir ao espetáculo, a observaram sair, se entreolharam e logo a seguir ao duque, que lhes devolveu o olhar, enfrentando-os.

Sem se intimidar o primo se levantou.

— Sabe o que eu acho, Battousai? - o nomeado não respondeu. - Que seu orgulho está te impedindo de assumir que está apaixonado por sua esposa. Agora, sinceramente não vejo qual o problema em amar sua própria mulher. Com licença.

Aoshi limpou, elegantemente, a boca com o guardanapo de pano e após colocá-lo sobre a mesa, se foi com passos firmes e uma postura impecável. Sanosuke bebeu mais um longo gole de seu suco de laranja, esperando que o amigo se dirigisse a ele, o que não demorou em acontecer.

— Algo mais a acrescentar? - ironizou.

— Por primeira vez, concordo completamente com o homem de gelo. Você é um idiota. - levantou. - Essa última parte, seu primo esqueceu de falar, mas eu me lembrei.

Despreocupadamente e de forma casual saiu do recinto, deixando o ruivo sozinho, incomodado com tudo aquilo, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

-/-/-

Sano passeava relaxadamente pelo corredor que dava vista para o jardim da grande mansão, quando avistou a esposa de seu amigo, sentada em um banco, observando as flores ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava uma lágrima.

— Ele também tem um lado bom, sabia?

A voz masculina a sobressaltou e ao virar viu o melhor amigo de seu esposo, em pé a seu lado.

— Senhor Sagara…

O de cabelo castanho sorriu em resposta e apontou o banco, pedindo para sentar e ela se arrastou para o lado, abrindo espaço e dando autorização.

Acomodou-se ao lado dela, olhando o belo e amplo jardim.

— Sabe… Ele anda muito estressado.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Por um acaso a fonte de estresse dele é minha presença?

Perguntou temerosa, sem olhar o homem.

— Em partes sim.

Baixou a cabeça, magoada. Sabia que ele não a amava, mas ao ponto de não suportá-la, estava a matando, porque ela sim estava completamente apaixonada.

— Mas, não pela razão que você deve estar pensando…

O olhou confusa e ele lhe devolveu o olhar.

— Ele sente algo forte por você, mas tem medo do sentimento.

— Acho… - parou e respirou. - Acho que está enganado… Ele não me suporta, nem sequer me toca.

Sano meneou a cabeça em negação. Depois, sem se importar com o que pensariam ao vê-los a abraçou pelos ombros. Kaoru deu um respingo com a atitude do homem, mas se sentiu reconfortada, como se estivesse sendo abraçada por um irmão. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e deixou a lágrima escorrer.

— Um dia você vai entender, menina… E verá que ele te quer de verdade.

Ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo e a situação ficou incomoda de repente. A respiração deles estavam muito próximas e suas mentes vazias.

— Interrompo?

A voz fria e cadenciada alarmou o casal. Sano foi o primeiro em se recompor e sorriu para o amigo ao se levantar. Kaoru, inquieta, começou a brincar com as mãos, olhando ao chão. Não tinha feito nada de errado, tinha a consciência limpa, mas por uma razão desconhecida, sentia como se tivesse cometido o pior dos pecados.

Kenshin não olhava para o amigo, apenas para ela. O ciúme o estava corroendo por dentro, ela era dele, só dele. Então como permitiu que outro a tocasse, nem que fosse apenas um abraço. Por outro lado. Olhou para Sano. Como ele se atreveu a tocar a sua mulher?

— Eu estava aqui, consolando sua linda esposa, que por sinal tem lindos olhos.

— E até onde você pretendia ir para consolá-la?

Perguntou friamente, sentindo o sangue ferver, dirigindo um olhar mordaz para o amigo, que por sua vez apenas sorriu, começando a andar.

— Conheço meus limites.

E saiu despreocupadamente em direção contrária a que veio, com a mão no bolso. A morena continuava olhando para baixo e só olhou para o esposo, quando sentiu a mão dele a puxar pela nuca e a beijar, de forma dura e ansiosa. Demorou um pouco para se lembrar de fechar os olhos e começar a corresponder. Ambos começaram a relaxar, até que a falta de ar os separou.

Sem nada a dizer, apenas com um olhar enigmático, a observou antes de sair. Levou a mão até os lábios, sabendo que aquilo havia sido diferente. Deixou o corpo cair pesadamente sobre o banco e pensativa teve a ideia mais louca de toda sua vida, ainda assim, sem deixar espaço para pensar e desistir por covardia, se levantou e saiu em direção a uma área nunca habitada por uma dama respeitável.

-/-/-

No próprio terreno da imensurável propriedade do Duque Battousai, em uma parte detrás da mansão, seguindo por um caminho de pedra cercado por arbustos, flores e com algumas árvores ao redor, podia-se avistar uma casa, de tamanho mediano, por onde se escutava uma melodiosa música instrumental. Tinha uma aparência tranquila e minimalista.

A porta principal estava aberta e sem pensar duas vezes, a duquesa entrou. Caminhou por um corredor decorado por um tapete de cor ameixa, sentindo seu coração disparar. Preocupada por ser descoberta ao mesmo tempo pensando o quão contraditória se sentia por isso, já que não havia ido até ali apenas para admirar a decoração.

Chegou ao hall central e olhou para todos os lados, mas não escutou nada. Pensou por onde procurar e decidida subiu as escadas, segurando a barra do vestido azul e pé ante pé chegou ao segundo andar. Mais corredor. Se viu em dúvida de qual lado tomar. E escolheu o direito. Com passos leves, começou a caminhar observando as portas fechadas e aguçando o ouvido para estar atenta ao menor ruído.

E o ruído apareceu. Não era exatamente um ruído, estava mais para murmúrios.

Curiosa e intrometida se aproximou da porta, colando o ouvido na madeira para escutar melhor. Nada era exatamente claro. Mordeu o lábio inferior, querendo muito descobrir o que estava acontecendo do outro lado, ao mesmo tempo se questionando se deveria. O interesse ganhou.

Abriu uma fresta da porta, silenciosamente, e o que viu a deixou boquiaberta.

Sobre a cama estava a jovem de longo cabelo negro, liso, esparramado pelo colchão, os olhos verdes fechados, enquanto ela gemia incoerências. Seu corpo magro, mas escultural, totalmente nu, a respiração agitada e a mão esquerda enroscada no próprio cabelo, enquanto à direita, enfiava os dedos em meio aos fios negros e lisos de seu parceiro.

Aoshi, o primo de Kenshin, estava com a cabeça em meio das coxas torneadas da jovem, que a duquesa reconheceu pelo nome de Misao, lambendo com afinco a intimidade da moça, ajoelhado no chão, completamente nu, com seu corpo forte e definido a mostra, enquanto os dedos da mão direita o auxiliavam, penetrando-a. E sua mão esquerda acariciava seu próprio membro, que se mostrava imponente e duro, pronto para tomar a mulher que o instigava a continuar, com seus suspiros.

Sentiu o rosto queimar por estar vendo aquela cena e a vergonha se apossou dela, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo começou a esquentar. Piscando várias vezes, se obrigou a fechar a porta, delicadamente para não alertar o casal de amantes e meneou a cabeça, tentando esquecer um pouco do que viu.

Voltou a andar, sem pensar muito no assunto e sem notar que estava sendo observada.

Outro som, mais alto, mais claro e novamente a curiosidade.

Uma ideia horrível lhe passou pela cabeça e decidiu abrir, dizendo-se que talvez pudesse ser seu marido, que por não desejá-la, buscou outra. Uma cortesã.

Outro erro. E dessa vez se surpreendeu tanto quanto a primeira vez.

Dentro, encostado em uma mesa, meio sentado sobre ela estava Sanosuke. O gentil melhor amigo de seu esposo que acabava de confortá-la a escassos minutos atrás. Nu totalmente, deixando a vista seu corpo magro e firme, bem proporcionado. Com a cabeça para trás perdido em prazer, enquanto a sua frente, de joelhos havia uma mulher, que não era qualquer uma. Mas, sim a médica pessoal do duque.

Megumi com seu corpo modelado, seios grandes e fartos totalmente descoberto. O longo cabelo negro, solto sobre suas costas, enquanto sua boca brincava, lambia e chupava o membro ereto do homem, que acariciava sua cabeça chamando por seu nome. Tão entregues estavam que não se precataram do pequeno grito, baixo que ela deu ao ser tocada no ombro.

Antes mesmo de reagir, Kaoru viu a porta ser fechada por uma moça, jovem e bonita, de aparência doce que apareceu em sua frente, sem dizer nada. Delicadamente colocou a mão em seu ombro e ao colocá-la de lado, fechou a porta, devolvendo a privacidade para o casal, antes de olhar para ela e com uma leve reverencia, se apresentar.

— Minha senhora, sou Tae Sekihara. É um prazer conhecê-la.

Ainda tonteada com tudo o que viu e com o susto ao ter sido flagrada, demorou alguns segundos antes de fechar a boca e responder cordialmente.

— Muito… Muito prazer senhorita Tae. Sou Kaoru Himura.

— Eu sei minha senhora, todas nós a vimos em seu casamento.

Franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que começava a buscar na memória algo que lhe confirmasse tal informação e teve a sensação de ter visto flashes da mulher a sua frente.

— Ah…

— Sou a chefe aqui… E se me permite dar minha opinião, esse não é um lugar para uma senhora de sua classe.

Norteada, piscou vária vezes, antes de reagir.

— Eu… Mas… Elas também são… - se calou. - Não. Não é da minha conta.

Kaoru deu a volta e começou a percorrer o caminho que a levou até ali, apressada, inquieta, seguida de perto por Tae.

— Senhora… Duquesa espera.

Já no andar de baixo, parou bruscamente, como se pensasse em algo, virou em direção à mulher e perguntou.

— Megumi não é uma médica?

— Sim senhora. É uma médica. Mas, também possui uma relação com o senhor Sagara.

— Ah… E… Misao? Ela foi tão gentil comigo no dia do meu casamento, nunca imaginei que pudesse ser uma… Bem… Você me entende.

A morena pensou que a de cabelo e olhos castanhos escuros fosse se sentir ofendida, mas tudo o que viu em sua face era uma entranha expressão de compreensão e gentileza, seguida de uma leve tristeza.

— Bem… Não exatamente.

— Dizem que Aoshi Shinomori não gosta de mulheres… Eu não entendo.

A cortesã riu divertida. Depois apontou a direita, convidando a duquesa acompanhá-la e assim foi.

— Em realidade, esse é um rumor completamente equivocado, do qual o senhor Shinomori não se incomodou em corrigir a ninguém.

— Por que não?

— Bem… Por Misao. - sorriu.

Kaoru estranhou e elas chegaram a uma sala grande. Havia uma moça nela, a qual Tae pediu que buscasse um chá para elas ao mesmo tempo em que convidava a morena a sentar-se no sofá de três lugares de estampa creme.

— Então… Poderia me contar? - perguntou ao sentar-se.

— Sim… - assentiu. - Misao foi encontrada há três anos na beira da praia, quase morta. Havia sido violada e deixada para morrer. Aoshi a trouxe para cá e cuidamos dela, mas ela não foi aceita na sociedade por não ser mais uma menina pura. O duque me pediu que a aceitasse aqui, como uma ajudante. Ela não é uma cortesã. E durante um bom tempo, ele veio vê-la...

Não precisou explicar para Kaoru compreender a quem ela se referia com "ele".

— Se apaixonaram? - perguntou com olhos brilhantes de emoção.

— Sim. - sorriu. - Mas, de acordo com Misao, eles são amantes destinados a estarem separados. Um casamento entre eles seria mal visto por todos. Então, eles mantem seu relacionamento a margem, escondido de todos.

— E sobre o rumor.

— O senhor Shinomori nunca é visto ao lado de mulheres, não quer casar e tão pouco o veem buscar uma cortesã, então, assim surgiu os boatos. Que ele achou melhor deixar assim para que ninguém o incomodasse com matrimonio, já que não tem nenhuma intensão de ter outra mulher além dela.

— É uma linda e triste história.

— Sim. E poucos sabem o segredo. - segurou na mão de Kaoru em forma de suplica. - Por favor, senhora, que ninguém saiba.

— Não. Tranquila… Ninguém saberá. - sorriu.

Logo a seguir, Kaoru baixou a cabeça, consternada. Tae a soltou na hora em que o chá chegava e após entregar a xícara à duquesa e pegar a sua, esperou a menina sair para voltar a falar.

— Algo a preocupa?

— Meu… - suspirou e com a cabeça baixa, envergonhada, continuou. - Meu marido frequenta aqui?

Descansou a xícara sobre o colo antes de olhar a dama.

— Antes, sim. Mas após se casar contigo, só esteve aqui para assuntos profissionais, dos quais nada tem a ver com o prazer carnal.

Soltou o ar, que não notou estar segurando, aliviada.

— Eu não sei o que fazer… Ele não me quer.

Tae deitou a cabeça de lado, estranhada com a confissão.

— Senhora, não vejo nenhuma razão para ele não te desejar.

— Pois assim é. Ele quase não me procura.

Sentiu os olhos umedecerem, mas não chorou. Interessada e intrigada resolveu se envolver.

— A senhora se mostra receptiva?

— Como? - perguntou confusa.

— Deixa claro que o deseja?

— Bem… Eu me deito todas as noites a seu lado e não o repudio. Isso deve ser o suficiente, não?

Quase teve uma parada cardíaca ao escutar a resposta. Pensou que realmente estava frente a uma dama totalmente pura, dessas que achou que não existiam mais.

— Homens gostam de serem seduzidos e provocados. Mostre a ele mais do seu corpo, mais de você.

Vermelha, se colocou em pé. Horrorizada.

— Eu não posso fazer isso. Seria uma vergonha. - quase gritou e a cortesã arregalou os olhos, surpresa. - É… Obrigada pelo chá e por sua companhia. - colocou a xícara sobre a mesa. - Eu… preciso ir.

E sem demora começou a correr e só chegou a escutar ao longe a mulher gritar que se precisasse de algo que fosse falar com ela. Voltou para mansão, olhando ao redor, certificando-se de não ter sido vista por ninguém, ao mesmo tempo em que a dica retumbava em sua mente uma e outra vez.

-/-/-

Era noite, as palavras de Tae não a deixaram em paz, tanto que até mesmo durante o jantar não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra, fazendo com que seu esposo pensasse que ainda se encontrava chateada pelo ocorrido de mais cedo. Tão pouco se atreveu a levantar a cabeça, pois não conseguia encarar o primo e o melhor amigo de Kenshin que os acompanharam no jantar, com a mesma facilidade de antes. Sua mente era atacada por imagens... Inolvidáveis.

Suspirou pesadamente e após terminar de jantar, se levantou pedindo desculpa e se retirou apressada. Tomou seu banho demoradamente, tentado manter a mente em branco e quando entrou no quarto começou a passar seu creme de essência de Jasmim pelo corpo com parcimônia. O conselho voltou a atacá-la e resolveu, por primeira vez dar atenção a ela. Pensativa, começou a maquinar uma forma de colocar a ideia em pratica.

Levantou da cama e buscou a camisola usada em sua lua de mel. Não era tola, sabia que o tecido leve era vítreo. E tomando uma decisão, pegou uma tesoura e o cortou. Deixando-o bem curto, cobrindo apenas sua parte intima. Vestiu-se e se deitou sobre a cama. O cabelo solto, espalhado sobre o travesseiro e posicionada de lado, voltada para a porta, esperou que seu marido chegasse. A espera foi curta.

A porta se abriu e os olhos dourados percorreram o quarto, passando sobre o resto de tecido sobre o banco da penteadeira, junto com o instrumento cortante e logo a sua doce e inocente esposa.

Boquiaberto, percorreu as pernas torneadas de pele alva, a mostra, o tecido junto ao corpo, tentando inutilmente esconder os detalhes tão atrativos para ele. Ela com os lábios carnudos entreabertos levemente avermelhados, os olhos fechados, semicobertos pela franja longa e a respiração tranquila.

Sentiu o sangue ferver se perguntando se ela tinha ideia do quão sensual e apetitosa estava.

Fechou a porta com chave e tirou rapidamente a roupa, sem desviar os olhos dela, novamente fazendo perguntas mentais a si mesmo. Dessa vez se amaldiçoando por ser um idiota e deixar tal mulher a mercê, sem usufruir o que é seu por direito.

Chegou até a cama e os dedos masculinos começaram a percorrer a suave pele das pernas femininas. Obrigando-a ronronar feito um gato antes de abrir os olhos, fingindo estar com sono. Ao ver os azuis o encarar, debruçou e a beijou, delicadamente e desejoso quando começou a se tornar ansioso, levou um susto ao sentir a mão dela sobre seu peito, fazendo pressão para afastá-lo.

— Desculpe… - sorriu. - Estou um pouco estressada e não tenho animo. Outro dia, esta bem?

Virou de costas para ele e fechou os olhos se felicitando mentalmente por sua pequena vingança. Atordoado, a observou com a boca aberta. Reconheceu suas próprias palavras e não soube como reagir. Olhou para baixo, vendo sua excitação e decidiu que teria que se virar sozinho naquela noite. Sem entender seus próprios sentimentos, mas experimentando o sabor amargo do rechaço, saiu do quarto com o intuito de tomar um banho.

No dia seguinte após ver como Kenshin acordou muito mais atencioso com ela, esperou ansiosa o termino do café da manhã e ao certificar-se de que ele saiu em companhia de suas duas sombras - Aoshi e Sano - saiu correndo de volta a casa das cortesãs. Ansiosa por ter mais dicas.

Ao chegar ao local, encontrou Tae conversando com algumas outras garotas, que ela supôs deveriam exercer o mesmo serviço da de cabelo castanho e sobressaltou Misao e Megumi que se encontravam tomando o chá com as garotas. Elas não tinham sido informadas da visita do dia anterior e ver a duquesa ali às assustou.

Kaoru logo as acalmou dizendo que buscava falar com Tae. Em contra partida, a cortesã chefe a convidou a sentar-se com elas e expôs às demais presentes, que a duquesa gostaria de aprender algumas "coisinhas" para poder satisfazer ainda mais seu esposo.

Surpresa por ter sido exposta de uma forma tão delicada, ao mesmo tempo em que não havia sido revelado seu fiasco de casamento, ela não teve muito tempo de assimilar o que estava acontecendo, porque Misao - que apesar de não ser uma cortesã, assim como Megumi - se prontificou em dar sua opinião, seguida da doutora que debochou da mais nova, dando sua opinião sobre os reais gostos de um homem. Por fim, todas as cortesãs se meteram na conversa e a líder ficou como uma conciliadora, para que não esquentasse a discussão e pontuando um detalhe ou outro.

A tarde correu tranquila e Kaoru saiu da casa dos fundos, não só com dicas especiais, como também com amigas peculiares. Que obviamente, nem todos poderiam ficar sabendo sobre seu "inadequado" grupo social.

Era tarde, já estava banhada e sentada em frente ao espelho de sua penteadeira, usava um robe amarrado na cintura e as indicações das moças atacavam sua mente.

— _Um homem gosta de ser mimado_.

— _Os homens gostam de ver_.

— _Eles gostam de ser tocados e desejados._

— _Os homens precisam se sentir no comando…_

— _Mas isso não quer dizer que realmente sejam eles no comando._

— _Eles amam ver o prazer que podem causar em suas mulheres._

— _Anseiam por serem desejados e querem ouvir nossos gemidos._

— _Amam as mulheres seguras e atrevidas, que não tem medo se mostrarem por completo._

— _Lembre-se… Na cama, eles não querem as recatadas e sim as safadas, que saibam como fazê-lo sentir-se um rei._

Palavras que rondavam a mente dela, obrigando-a a cogitar a ideia de abandonar o plano principal. Mas, só de lembrar a ansiedade que ele demonstrou por tocá-la na noite em que o provocou, a obrigava a mandar para longe suas duvidas e pudores.

Olhou para fora, o céu negro lhe informava que já era tarde, ele devia estar chegando a qualquer momento e era hora de colocar o plano em ação.

Abriu o laço do robe e o deixou escorregar por seus ombros. Sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem ao ver o reflexo de sua própria nudez, porém estava decidida em seduzir totalmente seu amor essa noite. Os dedos finos e brancos começaram a percorrer seu próprio corpo deslizando facilmente na macies de sua pele.

Passou por sobre seus seios e os sentiu eriçar com o leve toque. Admirada com as sensações que começava a ter sozinha, explorando a si mesma. Desceu até suas coxas e as acariciou antes de abri-las. E devagar, sem se afastar de seu corpo, encaminhou as mãos até sua própria intimidade.

Tocou a divisão de seus lábios vaginais e já sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Se atreveu a levantar a cabeça de sua ação e observar a si mesma no reflexo. Um pouco mais de ousadia e abriu sua intimidade para percorrê-la com um dedo. Seu corpo estremeceu e um leve sussurrar de satisfação escapou de seus lábios quanto tocou seu centro de prazer.

Desejosa por intensificar aquelas sensações, deu inicio a uma constância de carícias em si mesma, sentindo o corpo tensar.

Com a boca entreaberta, os olhos estreitos e a cabeça levemente tombada para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que com a mão direita se masturbava e com a esquerda, acariciava os próprios seios, não ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar, entretanto se surpreendeu e parou - sem sair da posição que estava, com a perna esquerda sobre o banco para ter maior acesso a si mesma - ao ver o reflexo do ruivo a suas costas.

A primeira vista, viu a expressão de surpresa nos olhos dourados, logo ele ficou sério e escondeu o olhar sob a franja irregular, em seguida voltou a olhá-la de uma forma tão penetrante que a instigou a continuar.

Perdida naquele olhar que podia atravessá-la, as mãos voltaram a exercer seu trabalho e pode vê-lo percorrê-la com a mirada, deitando a cabeça para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que analisava seu serviço. E um diminuto e lascivo sorriso apareceu nos lábios do homem. Ele passou disfarçadamente a língua pelo lábio inferior, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se despir da parte de cima de sua roupa.

Depois tirou as botas, as meias e ficou apenas com a calça. Segurou os olhos azuis com os seus âmbares e caminhou até ela. Ninguém desviou do outro. Chegou perto ainda vendo-a pelo espelho e tocou o cabelo negro solto de sua esposa. Fazendo-a fechar os olhos com o carinho.

Passeou pelos fios brilhantes e bem penteados e logo enfiou os dedos, fechando a mão em forma de punho, antes de puxar a cabeça dela levemente para trás.

Obrigada a deitar a cabeça, entreabriu a boca que foi logo atacada por um beijo voraz, explorada pela língua experiente do duque, que demonstrava com toda vontade seus anseios por ela. A mão direita a segurava pelo cabelo, enquanto a esquerda passeava pelo corpo feminino, acariciando e brincando com os bicos dos seios dela, sem deixar de beijá-la.

A mesma mão que brincava com ela, percorreu o ventre de sua parceira, fazendo-a se arrepiar com a diferença de tato. Em vez de dedos suaves, eram mãos fortes e levemente ásperas, masculinas. Ele chegou à intimidade dela e tomou conta do lugar, primeiro a excitou, tocando seu clitóris, de forma mais firme, aumentando suas sensações, logo desceu um pouco mais e a penetrou com um dedo, grunhindo em satisfação ao senti-la tão molhada.

Se separou um pouco dos doces lábios femininos para perguntar e logo decretar.

— Gosta disso? - os olhos azuis, nublados de excitação, brilharam assim como o sorriso sincero, que ela usou para assentir em reposta. - Não pare. Continue!

A voz soou rouca e embargada de luxúria. Ela voltou a se acariciar ao mesmo tempo em que ele entrava e saia com seus dedos grossos de dentro dela e a mão direita apertava ainda mais o agarre e voltava a beijá-la com mais vontade ainda.

Perdida em sensações, parou de responder ao beijo quando sua intimidade se contraiu por culpa do orgasmo avassalador que a inundou, sentindo o corpo estremecer antes de relaxar por inteiro. Ele não tirou os dedos de dentro dela, divertindo-se com as contrações internas de sua mulher. Contudo relaxou a mão que a segurava pelo cabelo e apenas sustentou a cabeça feminina, enquanto o corpo amoleceu.

— Deliciosa… - começou a abrir os olhos ao escutá-lo. - Eu amei o que vi. - sorriu descarado.

Ela engoliu em seco e ele começou a tirar os dedos de dentro dela tão lentamente que a obrigou a olhar para baixo e vê-lo terminar sua ação. Já não havia espaço para vergonha, já não se sentia tímida. Tanto havia passado entre eles nesse pequeno espaço de tempo que ela decidiu que estava na hora de continuar.

Ajeitou-se no assento e o puxou para sua frente. Colocou as mãos na cintura de sua calça e começou a tirá-la. Kenshin a deixou se encarregar, esperando ser levado à cama para terminarem o que começaram ao mesmo tempo em que assumia para si que estava apaixonando-se cada dia mais por ela. Porém, ele nunca esperou o que aconteceu.

Após se livrar da ultima peça de roupa de seu amante, Kaoru observou maravilhada o membro ereto e imponente dele. Desde que se casaram era a primeira vez que realmente o via e não demorou em tomá-lo em mãos e ao se recordar das dicas que escutou de suas novas amigas, o ergueu, lambendo primeiramente a base.

Kenshin soltou um gemido gutural e sua respiração se agitou ao sentir a língua quente e macia de sua amada tocar a pele sensível de seu pênis. Ela começou de baixo para cima, evitando a cabeça do membro e aumentando as expectativas do ruivo. Acariciou e lambeu gentilmente cada uma das frágeis bolas do saco dele, depois lambeu toda a extensão várias vezes e quando viu a ansiedade nos olhos dele, o colocou na boca, sorrindo ao ouvir o gemido de deleite do homem.

Primeiro foi a ponta, lambendo em movimentos circulares e depois um pouco mais dentro, animando-o ainda mais. Por fim, cansado da tortura, ele a segurou pela cabeça e após pedir a ela que ocultasse os dentes com os lábios a penetrou em seu próprio ritmo. Kaoru segurava nas pernas masculinas e de repente ele parou bruscamente, tirando seu pênis completamente de sua boca.

O encarou confusa.

— Não quero terminar em sua boca. Eu quero você agora!

Informou ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para se levantar e empurrando-a contra a parede, a segurou pelas nádegas fazendo com que cruzasse as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e a beijou. De forma dura, queixando-se pelo gosto dela estar mesclado ao dele.

— Prefiro sentir apenas seu gosto.

Avisou. Ela sorriu.

— Eu quero você, agora.

Pediu e foi penetrada de uma só vez sem consideração e ela soltou um gritinho de prazer e surpresa. O ruivo sorriu e foi retribuído. Apoiada contra a parede ele começou a tomá-la, uma, duas, três… Várias vezes, cada vez mais forte ou mais rápido, depois mais lento e delicado, em uma sequencia indefinida de penetração, perdido nas expressões de regozijo dela.

Mordia, beijava, chupava cada um dos mamilos da morena, depois se perdia nos beijos viciantes da mulher, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que seu momento se aproximava. No entanto, não queria terminar ainda. Então, sustentando-a apenas com a mão esquerda, enfiou a direita entre eles e começou a massagear o clitóris.

Kaoru começou a se contorcer ainda mais e em pouco tempo ela deu um grito de êxtase. Voltou a segurá-la com as duas mãos e em poucas estocadas com força, soltou um gemido entredentes e acabou derramando-se dentro dela, sentindo-a se contrair envolta de seu membro, que pouco a pouco, voltava a seu tamanho relaxado.

Apoiaram suas testas ao mesmo tempo em que baixava as pernas voltando a segurar-se por si só. As respirações mescladas pela proximidade e os olhos fechados, curtindo o restando do gozo compartilhado.

Se entreolharam e sorriram. Kenshin foi o primeiro em se erguer e a levantou em braços, como um noivo segura sua noiva na lua de mel e a beijou. Com carinho, amor, gentileza, ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava até a cama. Depositando-a calmamente.

— Você é sensacional…

Disse com sinceridade, olhando nos olhos azuis. Pela primeira vez na noite a viu ruborizar-se, mas dessa vez, isso não o incomodou. Pareceu-lhe linda e doce. Passaram a noite abraçados e em meio dela, se amaram de novo.

Assim como a noite seguinte, a próxima, a próxima, a próxima, a próxima… Sem pararem mais. Em pouco tempo, trocaram o tão anelado: Eu te amo. Apesar de que ambos já o tinham em mente, demorou um pouco para se sentirem corajosos em verbalizarem seus sentimentos. O primeiro a dizer as três palavras mágicas foi Kenshin, para a surpresa dela.

Nunca mais conseguiram tirar as mãos um do outro, sempre estavam juntos em todos os momentos. O duque começou a levá-la para assuntos de negócios também e aceitava suas opiniões quando ela as dizia, mesmo que às vezes não fossem as acatadas, eram sempre ouvidas e analisadas.

Em pouco tempo, o rumor sobre a preferencia sexual de Aoshi morreu e surgiu o rumor de que Battousai só obedecia aos desejos de sua esposa. Apesar, que não podiam negar que ocorreram boas mudanças ao redor do ruivo. Mas, ele continuava sendo tão mortal como sempre e um homem de negócios difícil de lidar.

Os boatos chegaram até Kenshin que apenas os respondeu com um sorriso. Não questionou, porque em seu interior ele mesmo sabia. Kaoru era quem realmente mandava em sua vida e ele com todo prazer realizava todos os desejos de sua ardente duquesa.

 **FIM**

* * *

 _Então? Alguém se atreveu a chegar até aqui? XD kkkkkk_

 _Gente, agradeço a todas que leram e me acompanharam nessa loucura encomendada! ;)_

 _Reviews, por favor. Estou ansiosa!_

 _Beijinhos desde já. :3_

 _Brasil_

 _15/01/2016_


End file.
